Doctor Ego
by Trece DB
Summary: La irreverencia de House alcanza el clímax de la excentricidad y Wilson es quién debe presenciarlo directamente. ¿Podrá ser cierto que existe una pizca de sensibilidad en aquel temperamento ácido y amargo? ...


_Disclaimer: Pese a que escribo sobre él, el universo de M.D House no pertenece en lo absoluto. Es una obviedad que insulta la inteligencia de los lectores, pero debo esclarecerla igualmente._

* * *

**Descubrimiento**

**.**

**.**

Wilson exhaló un suspiro resignado. En la basta experiencia de su amistad con House, ya estaba familiarizado y adaptado a cada ocurrencia hilarante, derrochadora de ingenio irónico, punzante, elaborada en el día a día por aquel excéntrico doctor. Lanzar granos de uvas al empleado del aseo, enviar mails de grueso calibre en materia de discriminación a sus colegas, robar la ropa interior de su amiga y colega Cuddy, ver un partido de fútbol en la morgue, eran sólo una pincelada de la irreverencia en forma de ideas que debió observar o en múltiples casos, participar desde un plano privilegiado.

Luchó contra el picaporte de su propia oficina de consultas, casi irreconocible por aquella fastidiosa música estridente que provenía desde su interior y que azotaba los vidrios. Cortando el apacible y obligatorio silencio que debía tener un ambiente hospitalario para la adecuada recuperación de sus pacientes. Obviamente, el insensible de House lo pasaba por alto. Pero ya lo iba a oír.

— ¡House!— Golpeó a palma abierta.— ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Hooouse! — De tanto forcejear, la escoba que aseguraba el pestillo de la puerta aflojó y Wilson pudo entrar finalmente, intentando taparse los oídos.— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Baja esa música antes que Cuddy se dé cuenta!

Él pareció ignorarlo, pero Wilson sabía que no era así: Tenía una tenue sonrisa burlesca, característica cuando el muy idiota estaba plenamente consciente de lo hastiado que se encontraba por alguna broma suya. Mueca que le recordaba cómo disfrutaba haciéndole la vida imposible, y que consiguió, otro suspiro de su parte. Optó cortar por lo sano y apagar él mismo los parlantes, eliminando el ruido de cuajo.

House exageró una falsa tristeza y afectación.— ¡Oh, era mi canción favorita de los Jonas Brother!

Él rodó los ojos. A veces se preguntaba si era realmente un imbécil infantil o un genio de la ironía, inclinándose siempre a la primera afirmación, con el fin de no aumentar su enorme ego. Se percató entonces, que su amigo yacía cómodamente sentado en _su _escritorio, con _su _computadora prendida y en la pantalla, un párrafo a medio escribir.

—Si pensabas usar mi computadora para ver porno, habrás notado que bloqueé esa opción.— Comentó sarcástico, agarrando la impecable bata de doctor colgada en la pared.

—No— Aclaró él, con voz rasposa y ronca, sin olvidar el tono burlón.— Para ver porno ocupo la computadora de Foreman. Ya sabes qué dicen de los negros ...—Y le guiñó un ojo, con picardia.

— ¿Que son incapaces de controlarte para que actúes como un doctor normal?

—Qué racista eres, Wilson— Negó, como indignado.— ¿Qué dirían Luther King, Obama y Will Smith si te oyeran?

— ¿Cómo sigues siendo amigo del idiota del bastón?

— Me amas Wilson, lo sé. Me lo dicen tus grandes y expresivos ojos de perro faldero.

El aludido negó, con una paciencia infinita. Lo prudente sería correrlo de forma definitiva de su lugar de trabajo, pero la curiosidad comenzaba a picotear su consciencia. ¿Qué clase de aberración creaban sus dedos sobre las teclas? Porque, la última vez que le vio en estas circunstancias, le había creado un anti-poema bastante original de por qué era una estupidez ser mormón y negro al mismo tiempo, -aunque claro, era aún más bajo agregar el sexo femenino a la ecuación y en un nivel sub-suelo, tener tendencias homosexuales-, que terminó por enviar al ... ¿Cómo se llamaba el mormón? No. Válgame Dios, él no era igual de discriminador. Es sólo que conocía a los empleados de House por sus apodos, porque jamás se dignaba a decirle cuáles eran sus nombres reales.

Sin embargo, debía reconocer que si bien un gran porcentaje de sus bromas estaban colmadas de bastante ingenio superfluo, el resto, contenía un mensaje crítico y asertivo, capaz de remover mentes a la reflexión profunda sobre sus creencias basadas en ignorancias y huecos construidos por la sociedad. Por ésta causa tal vez, incomodaba e incordiaba su sentido del humor, porque en el fondo, aunque no desees reconocerlo, el idiota desagradable tenía una pizca o toda la razón. Tan abstraído meditaba, que seguramente debió tener la vista fija en House, quién le miró por el rabillo del ojo con cara de circunstancias:

— Por más que mires la pantalla, seguirá teniendo las mismas cursis rosas de fondo y tú seguirás teniendo la misma mueca de idiotez suprema.—Rápidamente, bajó la pestaña y cerró la página desde la barra de tareas.

Wilson sonrió divertido.—En realidad son tulipanes, House. Unos masculinos y varoniles tulipanes amarillos.

— Sí, lo noté. El exceso de testosterona ya me irritaba la córnea.

En ese instante, fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Cuddy, quién haciendo uso de su autoridad jerárquica, abrió la puerta sin molestarse en preguntar. House tomándose de esa acción, argumentó a modo de singular saludo:

— ¿Tú no tocas antes de entrar? Nosotros merecemos privacidad...— Se llevó una mano a la boca, con indignación dramática.—Por fortuna tuvimos sexo en el departamento, y no aquí ... ¿Te imaginas ser descubierto en pleno acto, cariño? ...Hoy en día no se respeta la intimidad ajena.

— Muy gracioso House. — Cuddy se unió al festival de suspiros e indicó con su índice, decididamente el pasillo.— Sal de la oficina del doctor Wilson, comienza tus horas de servicio inmediatamente y mantente alejado de toda máquina que pueda producir sonido.

— Es una lástima, con lo que me fascina observar el monitor de signos vitales.— Se tocó la pierna inválida al levantarse y cogió el bastón con mueca amarga.—Es un sube y baja adrenalínico para los sentidos con tanto _bip_ de por medio.

Cuddy prefirió ahorrar saliva guardándose la respuesta o corría el riesgo de no salir jamás del círculo vicioso de sarcasmos ácidos. Aferró firmemente el móvil entre su derecha, pues no tenía bolsillos y se dedicó a escrutar rigurosa y minuciosamente el pestillo de la puerta. El vidrio que conformaba un gran porcentaje de la estructura metálica se veía intacto, sin señales de forcejeo o huellas de bastón.— ¿Cómo habrá entrado aquí sin llaves? ¿Crees que sobornó nuevamente al empleado encargado del aseo?

— Tutoriales de Youtube.

Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, clavando su mirada en la espalda de Wilson. Su silueta tensa, inclinada hacia el escritorio y con una mano encerrando el mouse, la otra apretando la superficie de madera. O al analizarlo detenidamente, tal vez intentaba apoyar su peso en aquel objeto producto de un sutil pasmo visible su expresión. Tuvo que acercarse para oírle nuevamente— ¿Disculpa?

Él tardó en contestar, lucía distraído ¿O nervioso?— ¿Hmm? Sí, decía que probablemente vio un vídeo tutorial, emulando su contenido con éxito. Así consiguió colgarse de la televisión satelital del vecino. Son bastante ilustrativos ...Y lo que no explican, él lo deduce fácilmente.

Ella asintió lentamente, todavía intrigada por su reciente reacción.— Les diré que instalen doble seguro.

— Deberías lamer la puerta. Si sabe a Vicodina, es la prueba irrefutable: House es el culpable.—Él se giró para regalarle una sonrisa amable, pero quedó en una tímida, gracias a la fruncida de ceño feroz que presentaba su jefa. Haber empezado el día con aquel escándalo bullicioso le tenía de un mal humor evidente y probablemente la víctima que pagaría las consecuencias sería él— Digo ...— No. No iba cubrirle. En realidad el reciente descubrimiento merecía ser desvelado al primero que se le cruzase. Publicado en la entrada del hospital, murmurado en cada recóndito rincón de aquel antro de matasanos. Ser traspasado de boca en boca. Se sintió pésimo. Idéntico a un niño que delata una fechoría de su hermano para restar la atención de su persona. Pero una noticia de ésta índole, jugosa, acariciadora del morbo, no podía ser desperdiciada en el olvido o la ignorancia. Inhaló hondo, para soltar una frase atropelladamente.— House tiene una cuenta en fanfiction y publica historias románticas, bajo el pseudónimo de _Doctor Ego._

_House escribía cursis relatos románticos. _Sí, todas aquellas palabras conjugadas. Sujeto, verbo, predicado. Cuddy aguantó el aire, para pronunciar aún sin creérsela:

— No me digas ¿Qué sigue?, ¿Foreman contando chistes de negros? ...

* * *

_Nota:La idea inicial era presentar un capítulo único, pero a falta de tiempo tuve que fragmentar la historia en varias partes, unos cinco o más, dependiendo del hilo que tome el desarrollo. El siguiente: **Revuelo**. _


End file.
